


Dedication

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [12]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, a taste of domestic life, handjobs, warmth in winter part II basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: During their first small vacation together Harry and Albert learn a lot about themselves and each other





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> [6-8 November 1990]

It was Albert's first vacation in… he couldn't remember how long. Thinking about it, he hadn’t had an actual vacation during his career. He hadn't even considered it as an option, he had just turned up at Harry's expecting to spend the time at his place. He was glad Harry had taken him here. He felt disconnected from the rest of the world. Just him and Harry and the snow. He had no other cares, he didn't think about his casework. Just Harry. 

He had never been on a vacation with… a partner? Boyfriend? No term seemed to capture it correctly. Not for what he had with Harry. They had been able to see each other three months in a row now, two visits of which being over a week long (current event included). Albert knew they would not be so fortunate in future. Harry had reduced duties and more time off to assist with his recovery but he was almost back to his regular routine. Albert still wanted to try and keep seeing him every month, if only for a couple of days. 

It was good for them to have this time as they were starting their relationship. It was drawing them closer, sometimes what Albert felt seemed almost tangible. It was different, seeing each other with no other obligations, no problems, completely relaxed. Albert could tell how positive it was for Harry, who was getting more confident with his affections. 

Albert knew Harry was naturally inclined to be affectionate but his apparently awful relationship experiences made him cautious. Harry wasn't a fool, he would recognise his problem: that when he gave his love he gave it completely and that made him vulnerable. Vulnerable to deceit and deception, and if someone knew of his love for them, knew what that meant, he could be manipulated. It was surely why the first time he told Albert that he loved him it had been wrapped inside a joke. 

They were here. Just the two of them. Albert was opening up too - he didn't often _relax_. He was beginning to realise how important it was. 

\-----

“Harry. What happened here?” 

Albert delicately ran his fingers over a nasty purple bruise across Harry's side. It hadn't been there yesterday, it looked deep. The heat from the shower must have brought it out. 

“Oh,” Harry looked down at it. “I didn't notice. Occupational hazard. People tend to not like being arrested.”

Albert frowned at him. He pulled the duvet back to survey the rest of his body for damage. Harry had just crawled back into bed with him after eating and washing. He grumbled about the cold. 

“You're the one who wanted to go to Canada in the winter. Harry, who did this to you?”

There were fainter bruises to his shins, although they'd probably look just as bad soon enough, and a large area on the outside of his thigh which was a whole palette of colours. 

“It must've been that kid. Had to drag her kickin’ and screamin’ out of the car and into the station. I just wanted to make sure I'd get all finished up to be back home when you arrived. I didn't really think about it.”

“What was she in for?”

“She was drunk. Causing a disturbance. There were multiple complaints. I just went to have a word y’know, get her back home, but she was uh, fiery for sure. Spat at me, wouldn't say where she was staying. Didn't have much choice but to get her to sober up in a cell. It's dangerous to be out on the street like that.”

Albert sighed and Harry chuckled. Albert frowned at him again. 

“Albert. It's nothing. Really. It's fine. Stuff like that happens.”

The fact such events might happen often did not make it better. Albert leaned down to kiss at Harry's wounded side. 

“Oh…” Harry breathed and Albert looked back up at him. “Uh, well maybe it is starting to hurt a little… Now you've made me think about it.”

“And is this helping?” Albert murmured against his skin as he continued. 

“Mmm.”

Harry petted Albert's hair and Albert knew where things were headed with how Harry went quiet and still in anticipation. Albert's sex life had never been so active. Or so good. Harry was so _responsive_ , despite his shyness and his attempts to downplay his excitement. He wasn't very good at that, he was much too honest and far too attached. 

Albert moved lower to kiss at the marks on his legs and Harry flinched and tightened his grip when Albert's hand ran up the outside of his unblemished thigh. It had been a little difficult to pinpoint where Harry liked to be touched most, it was overwhelming for them both in the beginning and Harry greatly enjoyed any affection, but now they had _time_. Time to take it easy. They were comfortable with one another like this. Time to refine. 

“Uh-” Harry squirmed as Albert rhythmically stroked his thighs. He turned his head away and chewed his lip, fisting his hand in the sheets. “Um-”

He seemed awfully flustered, breaths starting to force out of him in gasps. Albert leaned down to kiss at the inside. Harry's cock twitched. 

“Ah- _Ah_! Guh- God- Albert-”

Albert looked up at him with a smug smile that fell away as soon as he met Harry's eyes. They were wide in surprise, his face pink, and Albert realised Harry _didn't know_. He had no idea. Albert moved up to kiss him, to soothe him, to give his sympathy. He recalled, in their first thorough exploration of each other, Harry had told him he didn't know what he liked. It was more true than Albert had realised. It wasn't only that Harry didn't know what he liked in a same-sex relationship. He didn't know _at all_. He didn't think of himself, of his own needs and desires, he only gave. Gave all he could. It gripped Albert's chest. 

Albert hated it. It didn't seem fair. Harry was so soft, so tender. How had no one ever loved him the way he was meant to be loved? It was unfathomable. 

It didn't matter now. Albert was there. Albert would find out for him. He'd make sure it was worth Harry's wait. A lifetime of loneliness. Albert gripped him tighter in his flood of emotion. 

“Albert?” 

Albert instantly loosened his grip, stroking over his skin as he kissed his cheek. One thing they had already found out together was that Harry liked a gentle touch. 

“I want to make you feel good Harry,” Albert murmured against his skin. 

Harry whined in a way that told Albert he was succeeding. He knew that but he was certain Harry would enjoy hearing it. 

“Do you feel good?” He asked as his hands began to massage Harry's thighs once more. 

Harry gasped and writhed. He closed his eyes as he nodded. 

“You like it here, hm? You want me to touch you here?”

“Ah- Y-Yeah-”

“Tell me if you want to stop. For anything. Any reason.”

Harry only grunted, he still did not look at him. Albert went back down to his kisses. Harry began to let go, his desire too great, he spread his legs wider and soft moans escaped him. Albert gave him a gentle nip. 

“Ah- _Albert_ \- Uhm-” Albert looked up at him incase it was getting too much. Harry shyly met his gaze and pressed his thigh against Albert's cheek. 

Albert smiled against his skin and focused on his task once more. 

“Uhnn- ah-” Harry grasped his cock and Albert couldn't help but look at him again. 

There was a moment's pause and then Harry squeezed his eyes shut and began to stroke himself. Albert groaned and returned to his attentions. No more stopping. 

As Harry got more desperate, pumping himself faster, moaning louder, he reached for Albert. Without much thought, Albert held his hand. 

“Albert! Albert! Ah!” 

Harry's body tensed with small spasms as he came. Albert didn't stop, continuing to stroke with his free hand, interspersing his kisses with small nips and licks. Harry groaned softly as his body relaxed, completely pliant under Albert's touch. Harry did not let go of his hand. 

“Albert…” Harry murmured, tugging his hand slightly to get his attention. Albert looked up and Harry gestured with his head for him to come closer. 

Albert did so, kissing him as his fingers stroked the hair at Harry's temple. Harry released his hand to hold him close as they kissed. Albert could feel Harry's come on his stomach. Harry sighed, resting their foreheads together as he stroked Albert's cheek with his thumb. Albert held Harry's hand against his face. 

“I'm going to find everything that makes you feel good,” Albert whispered. 

“You- you make me feel so good…” Albert kissed him again in encouragement. “I like… your hands.”

Intimate touches from the hands of a man were surely exciting and different for him. Albert ran one along Harry's side. 

“But… You need to feel good too.”

Albert sat back before Harry could touch him. He still held Harry's hand so he knew nothing had changed. The flush returned to Harry's cheeks as he looked at Albert's body. This was something else Albert had learnt - Harry liked to see his arousal, see him getting aroused, and if he couldn't he would press against Albert’s crotch to feel it. Albert supposed it was reassuring for Harry, he could see the effect he had, see he was doing a good job. He thought about Harry writhing and moaning under him. His cock twitched. 

“You like that too don't you? Like to see what I think of you. What you do to me.”

“... Yeah.”

“Oh Harry, you do all kinds of things to me. I think about you every night you're not with me. Just thinking about you gets me so hard.”

“Uh-” Harry flustered, although clearly enjoying the way Albert spoke. “I think about you too. I love you,” he blurted. 

“I love you too Harry,” he said softly. “But you've gotta touch me I-”

Harry sat up to hold him close and kiss him, hand delicately stroking his cock.

“ _Albert_...” he whispered in his ear. Somehow it contained such _gratitude_ , such love. Albert pushed against him as they kissed.

He wanted Harry to know he had nothing to be afraid of, that he would treat him right, that he would always be there for him. It was what Albert wanted to do but they were not certainties he could promise. He tried to tell Harry with his kisses instead.

He suddenly thought of the hurt in Harry’s eyes when Albert had brought evidence against ‘Josie Packard’ back to Twin Peaks, he thought of Harry sobbing on his shoulder in the Spring. He made a muffled noise into Harry’s mouth as he held him tighter. Harry had such a nice smile. He always had a big, goofy grin when they were reunited. Albert wanted to make him smile. He’d make up for the pain he caused last year.

“Albert?” Harry asked as he pulled away in concern.

“You’re safe with me,” he said before he could stop himself.

Harry pressed his face against his neck.

“I know. I feel it. Albert you… you make me feel like no one else…”

Harry kissed him again before pushing Albert down onto his back. He kissed his stomach, then his shaft and Albert buried a hand in his hair as he groaned. There he went again, repaying Albert, wanting to give all he could.

“You don’t- you don’t have to-”

“I like to... and I want you to feel the same.”

“I do, Harry, I do,” Albert groaned again as Harry took him in his mouth.

Albert kneaded his fingers in Harry's hair and Harry hummed around him. This was it. They'd found each other and this was what their lives would be. Albert could feel it. He wanted it. He moaned. 

Harry moved quicker in response and Albert held his hair tighter. Strangled noises forced out of his throat as he hit his climax. Harry gently kissed his abdomen as Albert ran his hands through his hair, watching it spring back. Harry moved up to lie beside him, kissing his cheek as he stroked his hip. Albert tangled his fingers in the chain and thread of Harry's necklaces. He had never seen him without them. They accentuated the rise and fall of his chest when he was on his back. Strangely, Albert never found them distracting when Harry was on top of him and they swung back and forth. He supposed Harry took his attention and they were an unquestionable part of him anyway. 

Harry held Albert’s hand against his chest. All was silent until a quiet cheep of a bird came from somewhere beyond the window. 

“What bird was that then?” Harry murmured. 

“Some small, brown thing I imagine.”

“Tch. You need to do better than that. Do you listen to anything I tell you?”

“It wasn't a chickadee, I know that much.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. 

\-----

When Albert emerged from the shower the next day, Harry was nowhere to be seen. He peered out of the window. Nothing. He sighed, put on his scarf, coat and boots and went out of the front door. He saw tracks in the snow and followed them. Harry hadn’t gone far, he was… building a snowman. Albert’s crunching footsteps gave him away.

“Albert!” Harry turned to smile at him. “What do you think?”

Harry had fashioned a face for it out of stones and sticks.

“Unsettling.”

“Hey! C’mon.”

“You asked for my opinion.”

He swore when Harry threw some snow at him but Harry had already crouched down to compact a proper snowball.

“Hey, none of that Harry, I mean it.”

Harry grinned.

“Don’t tell me it’s because you’re a pacifist. Snowballs aren’t violent unless there’s a rock or something in there. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Thanks,” Albert muttered, voice thick with sarcasm. The snowball exploded against his chest. “Harry don’t!”

“I think you need to learn some non-violent self-defence. C’mon, hit back or do you need me to show you how to make a snowball?”

“This is a waste of our time. I’m not getting cold and wet-” another snowball hit his shoulder. He turned on his heel and trudged back to the cabin. He ignored Harry calling after him.

He heard Harry running up to him but he wasn’t slowing down, he barged into him, wrapping his arms around him. Albert startled and tried to wriggle free, Harry slipped and fell on his back, taking Albert down with him. Harry laughed and Albert pushed snow onto his face. Harry seemed to take that as participation and reversed their positions, they struggled against each other, Albert muttering curses and Harry laughing. It dawned on Albert what was happening. Harry was play fighting with him (or ‘roughhousing’ as Harry would probably say).

It made a lot of sense for Harry to behave in such a way. It was just like Albert’s affectionate teasing and verbal playfulness. Harry was always about action rather than words, the only trouble was it was entirely alien to Albert. He had never engaged in such behaviour in his life but Harry pinned him down to stop him squirming and maybe that wasn’t so bad, despite the freezing snow seeping into his clothes. Albert could play hard to get. He freed one arm and pushed against Harry’s chest. He had such a solid chest. He was so warm compared to the snow. Albert wriggled out from under him and attempted to flip their positions. Harry grabbed him by the waist. Albert moaned. Neither of them moved.

“Oh. You… really like it huh?”

Albert was stalled by his internal conflict of not wanting to be embarrassingly desperate but also not wanting to deter Harry. Harry smiled and kissed him.

“I just want you to get inside and warm me up.”

“I'll warm you up real good darlin’, don't you worry,” Harry said as he helped him to his feet. 

“ _Darling?_ ”

Harry froze. Evidently, he had not realised what he had said. 

“Uh- you don't like that.” I wasn't a question, Harry already assumed he wouldn't. He dusted snow from himself as a distraction. 

“Do you refer to me as ‘ _darlin’_ ’ to yourself often?”

“No! No I- I just uh… got carried away. You started it.”

“I have a name. You often put it to good use.”

Harry helped dust him down and they went back to the cabin. They removed the wettest clothes in the hall. Harry looked at him and smiled. He covered Albert's ears with his hands and kissed his nose. 

“They're very red.”

“Because I'm fucking freezing. There are more preferable places to roll around. I got snow in my ears.”

Harry chuckled and rubbed them before kissing one, nipping at the edge.

“Let's go roll around then,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Instead of going to the bedroom, Harry started a fire in the grate. Albert stood and waited for him but Harry sat on the rug once he was finished. He looked up at Albert. 

“I think this is a pretty good place.”

Albert had to agree. He pushed Harry down as he joined him on the floor. Warm kisses to cold faces. 

“You won't get warm in these clothes,” Harry murmured, running his hands under Albert's sweater. Albert hissed at Harry's icy fingers. 

Harry held Albert's hands in his own instead and held them to the fire as he rubbed them. 

“Can't do anything without doing this first. I won't warm you up at all otherwise.”

Albert kissed him until his hands were warm enough, listening to the crackling of the fire. Once free, he ran his fingers through Harry's damp hair. Harry hitched Albert's sweater and shirt up to stroke his sides and Albert pulled the sweater off. Harry undressed him the rest of the way, running with the revelation Albert liked him to be _hands on_. 

Harry hummed against his skin as he kissed down his chest. Albert helped Harry out of his clothes and ran his hands over him. Harry's sigh caressed his cheek. 

“Hold on,” Albert murmured and Harry groaned. 

Albert got up to fetch the lube from the bedroom. His camera was on the chest of drawers. He hesitated. He picked that up too. He returned to Harry, who was propped up on his elbows waiting for him, firelight dancing across his skin. He stared at the camera. Albert passed it to him as he got back on the rug.

“Thought you might want something for those lonely nights,” Albert said. Although, in truth, he wanted to take pictures of Harry but he would not pressure him. 

Harry looked at the camera and looked back at him. 

“I… I'd like that…”

Albert smiled at him in reassurance. Harry took a picture and Albert laid back to encourage Harry to get more than just his face in shot. Harry hid his blushing face behind the camera as he took another. Albert repositioned himself, rolling onto his side, and Harry shifted to get a better angle. Albert returned to lying on his back, he closed his eyes and sighed as he touched himself. The sound of Harry almost dropping the camera made him open his eyes again. Albert smirked at him and Harry did drop the camera after he took the picture, holding Albert's face to kiss him. 

Harry's body pushed him against the softness of the rug and Albert moaned into his mouth. Albert groped his ass and they moved against each other. 

“Do you… want pictures of me?”

“Absolutely,” Albert murmured in his ear and Harry shuddered. 

He sat back but seemed at a loss of what to do. Albert kissed him. 

“Imagine that I'm touching you. Think about how you want me to touch you.”

Harry laid back, closed his eyes and put a hand in his hair. Albert took a picture and Harry flinched at the sound. He bent his knees and spread his legs. He would not open his eyes. He ran his hand down his body, stopping at the top of the inside of his thigh, fingers gently moving back and forth. 

“Uhm… Albert…” Harry muttered in some discomfort. 

“You're exquisite,” Albert breathed, stroking his thigh. 

“Hmn, ah- Albert-” Harry grasped his cock and Albert took another picture. 

“Will you look at me?” Albert said gently. 

Harry's eyes fluttered as he opened them and he whined. Albert took a picture of his face before placing the camera down to kiss him. 

“Thank you,” Albert said, recognising Harry's difficulty. 

Harry kissed him as Albert slicked his hand. Harry's cock twitched in his grasp. Harry did the same for Albert, straddling his lap so they could move against each other. Albert let Harry take over as he reached around to tease Harry's ass. Harry moaned, loud, and Albert groaned. 

“Ah- _Albert!_ ” Harry gripped onto his shoulder as he came against their skin. 

Albert stroked Harry's cock again to get everything from him. Harry rested their foreheads together and sighed. Harry resumed his movement, kissing at Albert's neck. Albert wrapped his arms around him, thrusting his hips up. Harry got his free arm around Albert's back and Albert gripped Harry's hair as he found his release. Harry gave him gentle kisses as Albert stroked the stubble on Harry's jaw, hearing the rasp of it, the sound somehow exactly the same as it felt. 

Albert leaned back to lie down but Harry held him up, reaching behind him to rescue a photograph. He pushed Albert back and looked at the picture, a shy smile tugging at his mouth. Albert's hand was at the back of his head, pushing him down to lie against him. 

“You'll put it to good use I hope.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed as he nuzzled against his neck. 

They laid in each other's warmth and the heat of the fire, surrounded by Polaroids, until Harry's stomach told them they should move. 

\-----

The next morning, Albert found Harry making coffee. Albert pressed against his back. 

“Good morning,” he murmured in Harry's ear and before Harry could respond, Albert groped his crotch. 

It wasn't his intention to _start_ anything but he had a sudden thought that perhaps it was inappropriate. He was only being affectionate. This worry was instantly erased as Harry leaned back into him and sighed. 

“Mornin’.”

Albert was hit, not for the first time, by a surge of protectiveness. Harry was so _giving_ , so trusting. Albert wrapped his arms around him. 

“Albert?” Harry asked, detecting a change. 

“You're so beautiful… so trusting,” Albert said truthfully. Also perhaps due to the pleasant fog that seemed to shroud his mind on domestic mornings. 

“Well I don't know about beautiful but why wouldn't I trust you? I _love_ you.”

He turned in Albert's arms to kiss him. Such a simple statement but so true. He was grateful to have Harry's trust and his love, despite Harry's previous experiences. It was not misplaced this time. Albert would make sure of it. 


End file.
